The Same as Me
by Lunamaru
Summary: AU. When Chris accidentally stumbles upon some Umbrella experiments and is quickly "disposed of", Wesker has some problems to deal with, including finding out what happened to his favorite little subordinate. WxC Yaoi. INCOMPLETE.


Summary: An AU. When Chris accidentally stumbles upon some Umbrella experiments and is quickly "disposed of", Wesker has some problems to deal with, including finding out what happened to his favorite little subordinate.

Warnings:Yaoi. MxM. Mansex, intense as a whorish love affair in a soap opera. Mutations and Evolutions. Violence. Gore. Nudity. Rape. This is Mature for an epic reason, because I like pushing myself to disgust, yet deliver you readers a pleasure you can only shake your heads at.

Genre: Romance (if you could call it that XD) and Action

Rating: M

A/n: Chris will probably be OOC, because of certain events that happen to him.

Afternote: O_O I wrote the mansex with "Go My Way" in the background. Japanese girls singing happily in my ear as I typed MANSEX. HAHAHAH.

The Same as Me

Wesker/Chris

Part One

Albert Wesker sat, hands tucked in front of him as he waited patiently for the last of his subordinates to come through the door. Jill and Barry where talking over their last mission, involving "bio-weapons", which Wesker had quickly gotten rid of the evidence of. Brad was fidgeting in his chair, working idly on paperwork as he kept glancing to the numbers in the corner of his computer screen. The Alpha Team Captain was quickly losing his patience as he glanced to the clock, his sunglasses slipping down his nose slightly so he could properly see the numbers of the clock.

An hour had passed, and as the brunette bit her lip in worry and the red-head ran a hand through his hair, the Captain noted his team was just as anxious for Chris Redfield to show as himself.

"This...this isn't like Chris..." Jill said into the silence of the room, making all men stare at her as she got out her cell phone. Dialing Chris' number, she blanched as it was cut off half-way through the call. Barry stood up, glancing to his superior before walking to the door.

"I'll go to his house, he might just be sick or something...I'll call once I get there..." And the man was gone, even though Wesker didn't authorize it.

The other two began to go back to their respective paperwork, letting the blonde steeple his fingers together, a growl coming from his lips. It was almost time for BRAVO team to be set out, something Wesker and Chief Irons had discussed (with angry glares and then an order from Umbrella to officially destroy STARS as soon as possible) a multitude of times. Christopher was one of the STARS members that Wesker needed to finish the plan... he had to have Chris there, or this would be troublesome...

A ring came from his office phone, both angering him further and stilling his otherwise circling thoughts. With a sharp twist of his wrist, the phone was in his hand, pressed to his ear as he said in a low, dangerous voice: "Albert Wesker, Captain of Team Alpha STARS speaking..."

"Bravo is on the move. They will be at the mansion within the hour... Orders are to proceed as planned...Also to be noted that your sharpshooter is not going to be coming with you... You will meet up with him at a later time or not at all. Forgo anymore searching for your subordinate..." The phone line died after the last word, not letting Wesker get a sharp word in. He hated those Umbrella messengers...

-5 Days Later-

Barry had called, saying Chris wasn't to be found and Wesker shrugged, telling him that Christopher had been given the OK to go with Bravo team as a simple back-up and that they would see him when they all got back. Jill was suspicious at first before her Captain told her he didn't even know that Chris was given the mission before that call.

But, they had just gotten word about Bravo team's disappearance, and Alpha team was now on the move.

It was Jill, Wesker, Joseph and Barry going in on foot as Brad stayed with the helicopter, ready to pick them up at any time as he flew away to a safe point. As the whirring of the blades faded away, Wesker idly listened to the surrounding forest as they trudged forward through the dark trees.

The Spencer Estate had once been a great mansion, filled with living colors and life. But now that its purpose had changed, it was just as decaying and bleak as the creatures that now filled it. Joseph and Barry stayed outside to scout while the brunette and blonde took the house. It only took Jill a moment to walk through a door after a loud noise had resounded through the house before Wesker got bored and went to start in on his own plan and to maybe find out what happened to Christopher...

As he passed by rotting flesh and groaning dead, Wesker gave a thought to what might have happened to his favorite, yet frustrating subordinate. Obviously, the man had gotten into something Umbrella rather have hidden, and thus hid Chris himself. But what did that mean for Christopher?

It only took a moment more to get into the underground laboratories, where he scanned the cameras for any disturbances before going to the only computer in the room. Finding what he had been looking for, Wesker smirked, one that made it seem like he was genuinely happy about something, but in a sinister sort of way.

The Tyrant was sleeping away in a glass container, his ferocious features pleasing the scientist in Wesker as he read the full data on the monster. It was at the very bottom that something caught his eye.

"Test subject fully stable...

Came in contact with uninfected male, Subject 24747-73334353, at 20:32 hours. The test subject was set in front of the male to dispose of him, as previously seen with others. Yet the Tyrant did not maim or harm the male. It can be inferred that the Tyrant took a liking to the male and, for some reason we are currently looking into, tried to (and we think succeeded) to mate the male. After securing both the Tyrant and the male, we have concurred that the male might have become infected and put him in a cryogenic sleep along with the tyrant, though they reside in different rooms...Currently watching Subject 24747-73334353 for signs of mutation..."

It went on to say things about the outbreak that took place before the writer committed suicide by burning himself to a crisp. Smart man.

Wesker paused, lips pursed into a thin line as he watched the Tyrant before he made a decision. Typing away on the computer in front of him, the researcher quickly unlocked a cooling chamber before walking over to the small box in the wall. Pressing the code into its surface, Wesker's smirk was full-blown as he carefully took out a vial of green liquid, streaks of yellow permeating it.

William Birkin had been a good friend, even if they had been rivals. He might not have had the confidence and power to become a god, but he certainly would help Albert do so.

"To becoming a god..." The blonde whispered in the empty room, toasting to his invisible friend before injecting himself with virus. There was a slight blurring behind his eyes, his hands shaking violently before Wesker gritted his teeth and leaned against the wall. Sitting back down in front of the computer, the STARS captain let out an angry sigh before looking up.

There was a movement on the screen of one of the security cameras, causing the captain to focus on it without really meaning to. His blank face morphed, lips upturning as his eyes brightened behind dark shades.

Blue eyes opened wide as the first thing he did was struggle. The liquid around him started to swish back and forth before the man stopped, breathing in deeply and trying to regain his equilibrium. Everything was blurry, though he could make out the lights of computers and buttons, but nothing of importance. The mask covering his mouth and nose was irritating, though he didn't know if he could break the thick glass in front of him so he wouldn't drown.

A peculiar noise, of metal swishing by each other, had the man renewing his struggle to take out the /fucking stupid/ glass in front of him when a shadowy figure walked through the illuminated door. Something about the form made the man want to press himself against the back of the glass container.

"So, this is where you've been hiding, Christopher..." that overly familiar English accent made everything in Chris freeze, though his brain was befuddled by the name the other man called him.

"Waooolp?" Speaking underwater was not working and the brunet lightly banged on the glass, the blonde lifting up an arrogant brow as he pressed a few buttons on the panel standing next to the glass chamber. As the water drained, Chris felt the weight of his body fall upon him as he dropped to the wet floor below him. Kneeling as he tore off the mask from his face with a loud gasp, the STARS sharpshooter barely looked up before the light bouncing off sunglasses blinded him.

Hissing at the burning pain in his eyes, Chris fell back, the crash of glass falling all around him. Flickering pain colored his naked chest and arms red as he tried to cover himself from the brunt of it. A gloved hand grasped his forearm and pulled him roughly up, the naked form landing firmly against the taller man with a grunt.

"How do you like being a monster?" It was as if the word 'monster' triggered something in Chris as he pulled away from Wesker. Their eyes met, gray watching the changing color of blue in front of him with amusement.

"I-I...You were working with them from the beginning... You were going to betray us, either way... I was going to die here, no matter what..." Chris said with a strangled voice, tearing away fully from his Captain with a savage rip, sending Wesker skidding back a few feet.

"Already showing signs of strength improvement... Excellent..." Completely ignoring Christopher's statements, the blonde flexed his fingers, grinning widely as Chris shied away from him.

"Did the Tyrant hurt you, Chris? Did you feel utterly exposed and defeated when that monster came at you with the intention of fucking your ass?" the now mutated STARS member shivered, a stray tear falling down his cheeks as he held himself tightly.

"Now you're a monster, just like me, huh, Christopher? Just like the monster that was going to betray you from the beginning..." Wesker stepped forward and harshly brought the man to his feet, watching as dark blue eyes became visible, a swirl of green seen as the researcher smirked widely.

"I-I might be, but I'm not a willing monster..." Despite the pain and humiliation that felt like a stab at his heart every time he moved, Chris stood firm, his naked form interesting Wesker for a moment.

Veins were starting to pop through his skin, though not as much as the Tyrant that fucked him. His skin was also a shade paler, Wesker musing that his subordinate took the virus better than his predecessor. Noticing the elongated hands with sharp fingernails, Albert smirked once again, touching Chris gently, and startling him.

"Hmm, you might be useful to me... You'll be coming with me, Christopher..." The Captain pulled his comrade out of the lab room, belated thinking about clothing the now shivering man. The man struggled weakly for a moment before seeming to go into a daze.

Chris couldn't think straight, his mind replaying the past week as he cringed at every place he remembered as they passed by it. Reality was meshing with his nightmares as he pressed himself against a wall, still shivering. Albert narrowed his eyes as he turned around to reprimand the mutation when he stopped himself.

Vulnerable. Chris was entirely shaken, his eyes wide as he stared at the door just to Wesker's right with the most terror Wesker had ever seen in a person. Glancing to the door beside him, the blonde smirked as he realized just why the other man was so terrified.

"The Tyrant... " Just the word seemed to scare the man even more as he fell to the floor, curling into a ball of shivering mass. Sighing heavily, Wesker walked back to his marksman and gently pulled the man up and onto his back, where Chris buried his face, his arms locking around his Captain's neck. Wondering what he was going to do about the Tyrant, he had only a second before a roar and the door to said mutation was flung into the wall. Chris tensed harshly against him before he started to tremble uncontrollably.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHH!" The Tyrant screamed, his left hand crashing into the wall with its sharp claws tearing away the rest of the dented door.

"It seems we have a problem..." Wesker whispered before he dodged the swipe the mutation swung at him. Chris bit into Wesker's shoulder, making the man twitch before he was jumping above another swing from the Tyrant.

Suddenly the Tyrant was in his face, eyes wide as he brought both mutated and regular hand together, squishing the blonde between them, who, at the last moment, thrust Chris off of his back with his shoulder. The brunet landed with a thud, quickly looking back up as Wesker let out a pained grunt. Then the Tyrant was throwing the man down the hall and away from them. As a loud bang sounded, Chris stared up at his nightmare in reality with wide and blank eyes.

White skin spread across bulging veins, his heart a deep red against his too pale skin. The Tyrant panted heavily, Chris frozen as it came closer when something in him said, "Help Wesker". Without a further thought, the marksman got to his feet and charged the monster. Clearly the Tyrant wasn't expecting the sudden change and fell back, Chris on top of him. Screaming out of both anger and pain, there was a ripping sound before the struggling tyrant below him fell still.

A disgusted feeling overcame him as he sat up, long, sharp... /bones/ protruding from his abdomen, covered in blood. The thing below him was torn apart, and as Chris realized the bones were /his ribs/, they disappeared back into his body.

Looking up, Chris stared down the hallway, trying to spot his Captain, because even though the man was evil, and about to betray them, he had cared enough to save his subordinate. Stumbling off of the bloody corpse, the STARS member shivered as he walked, tripping, down the hall. There, head bowed, was Wesker, blood under his dripping hands. The huge dent behind him had Chris cringing even as he felt the tears evade his eyes. Crumbling next to his Captain, he grabbed one bloody hand and held it to his chest. No beat was felt around the man's wrist and Chris bit his lip to keep the sadness from welling up. Instead, he let his head fall back as he stared listlessly at the ceiling, not letting go of Wesker's hand.

"A monster, huh? I guess I can die like one too...At least, I'll die with you next to me..." he mumbled to himself, suddenly aware as he heard a scuffle to his left and then he swiveled his head to the right, a shadow moving along the wall. The blood surrounding him caused him to pause, his mind dead as he waited for whatever was down the hallways to come eat him alive. Chris almost wanted it to hurt more than his heart did, at that moment, but he knew life wouldn't be so nice to grant his last wish. The hand in his suddenly twitched, making Chris jump before Wesker's head suddenly came up, a sneer on his lips.

"Already giving up, Redfield?" was all he said in response before he noted their joined hands. Smirking, which caused the younger male to pull his hand out of his Captain's, Wesker cracked his neck, grunting as he stood up fully. All bruises, bones and open wounds were now gone, leaving only the blood staining his STARS uniform.

"Come on, Chris, we've got work to do..." Wesker smiled a twisted one that made his subordinate shiver once again before he was being pulled to his feet. Just as he straightened, yelling could be heard, guns going off as Albert closed his eyes with an annoyed look on his face.

"I swear, women just don't /die/..." he said angrily, pulling Chris behind him as he went back towards the dead Tyrant. Raising a brow at the bloody, ripped carcass, he gave a glance to the other man, and this time decided to seriously get him some clothes. Walking into a locker room on their left, he pushed Chris in and locked the door behind him. Shuffling through the clothes in the lockers, Wesker glanced up at Chris before back down to the shirt in hand. Throwing it at the other male, the scientist searched for pants, idly noticing the blush now present on Chris' face. Finding some slacks, they were thrown across the room too, as Wesker leaned against the wall.

"Get dressed quickly or I'll have to kill your partner..." As the loose slacks were pulled up pale hips, Chris paused, horror coming to his face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Even as he questioned, the brunet was securing his pants around his waist, tucking in his shirt out of habit as he straightened. Wesker took a moment to really look at his subordinate: he was too skinny, his ribs clearly showing under the light blue shirt covering his chest, but his face hadn't gotten the same treatment, though it was covered in cuts and bruises. His form kept shaking, making Wesker purse his lips as he realized the man was probably starved this last week before he was put into the cryogenic sleep.

"I mean, Christopher, that Miss Valentine is around the corner and if we don't go soon, I will be forced to kill her," Wesker said with a flat tone, his eyes boring holes into Chris' as he blinked before going over to the door.

"Lead the way...Captain..." Wesker could only grin sinisterly before tugging the brunet after him, down the halls as the gunshots and yelling got louder. Finally coming to the control room, Wesker typed in a code, Chris only watching with a sense of detachment before a countdown started, everything flashing.

"Wesker? What the fuck is happening now?" Chris started at the sudden noise blaring as they began their trek back out of the underground laboratories. Adrenaline was the only thing keeping Chris going as he traveled the weaving path Wesker was making.

"SELF-DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE STARTED. FIVE MINUTES TO DESTRUCTION."

As his question was answered, Chris only followed his superior with a frown on his face, watching as Wesker kicked in a door before they were running towards the elevator. As they ascended, the brunet leaned against the wall heavily, tired and slowly losing his focus. Everything kept swimming in his vision, which must have been because of his cryogenic sleep or something.

"...Chris..." A pinch to his cheek had him jerking back as Wesker pulled away from him with no emotion flawing his stoic face. "You're becoming unstable...Hmm, we'll have to go to the other lab and stabilize you... For now..." Wesker suddenly pressed hard on a nerve right on Chris' neck, effectively knocking him out. Throwing the dead weight easily on his back, the last of the Weskers walked towards the Spencer Mansion, intent on getting out of there before anyone could see them.

-Unknown Area, Unknown Laboratories

It had taken a long walk through the forest, with fire rushing behind them as the mansion was engulfed in flames, to get to the highway. Stealing a car would have brought attention them, so Wesker decided to test his new-found strength and endurance, and walked back to the city, intent on laying low.

When he finally got to his own apartment, he had to kick down the door, which crumpled under his power. The blonde let Chris fall on to his leather couch before he went to his room and grabbed everything he needed. Walking out into the living room, Wesker paused as he saw the sharpshooter on his couch, bloody and bruised. Sighing at the humanity that still seemed to touch him, the blonde wrestled Chris out of his clothes and washed the man off before sticking him in some high-quality, dark-colored clothes. Nodding to himself, Wesker grabbed the food in his frig and shoved all of the packed bags into his black BMW before going back to the still unconscious man on his couch.

As he lay sprawled there, Wesker couldn't help but note the peaceful expression on the man's face before he pulled Chris on his back and walked out to his car. Shoving him into the passenger seat, Albert slid into his own seat before slipping the key into ignition. It was at this point that Wesker paused, wondering if he could get away with being presumed dead as well as Chris... It was time for a last call to Umbrella before he (and Chris) disappeared for awhile.

…...

…...

…...C...

…...Chr...

….Chris...w...

Blue eyes blinked open as the sense of calm and peace that had filled him disappeared at the gold and red eyes staring at him from across the room. The first thing that came to his mind was "...monster..." before everything flowed into existence in his brain. Umbrella, the information he has stumbled upon, their plans coming to light as he kept reading, the realization that he was going to be betrayed, then the kidnapping which led to the Tyrant.

"Tyrant...blood...monster..." were the words he whimpered aloud before he was slapped hard across the face. The impact of his head against the floor was what really had Chris seeing reality, his eyes alighting to a lime green as he turned to Wesker.

"Hmmm, it seems though stable, your emotions clearly throw you balance off..." Looking down at himself, the brunet finally noticed the beeping of the heart meter while an IV pressed into his arm. Several sensors were placed all over his body, a long line going into his nose as he shifted in discomfort. Wesker seemed to be writing something on a clipboard before he walked over to the monitors shining brightly in the dimly-lit room.

What had seemed like the floor was a metal table he was currently curled upon, a thin sheet covering his body. He shivered as those red eyes glanced at him before he was tugging at the binds on his wrists and ankles. An irrational fear began to sink into his skin, his reality mixing with his nightmare memory as the Umbrella scientists took Wesker's place.

"_Chris Redfield... You went snooping when you shouldn't have...now you're in for it..." there was a sneer as Chris tried to shake off the dizziness and blankness that was overtaking his brain functions before he was being manhandled across the room, unable to kick or scream due to be gagged and bound. The effects of the last dosage of whatever they gave to him was making everything hazy and blurry. It had been only two days, but Umbrella had the best when it came to torture..._

"Since you're awake, we can take you to somewhere more suitable to sleep,".There was a tug at his wrists, and the feeling of being pulled up as his eyes stared unseeingly before him.

_He could only watch the passing doors as the "scientists" dragged him down halls, where people screamed behind closed doors, and the people in white coats laughed. He should've tried to escape-he tried to at one point but was shocked for it. The collar around his neck stung as it dug into his neck, his eyes fading in and out._

"...Christopher...damn...Chr..."

_He didn't know he had closed his eyes until he was suddenly thrown into a blank room, his face plastered into the floor. The room was dark, no windows, only the one, secured door and some interesting things hanging from the walls. Chris felt indigent as he stared up at the grinning scientists. _

"_The Tyrant will surely rip him apart... This will be good exercise for the Tyrant, and we'll get rid of you without leaving evidence..." The door shut and the handcuffs around Chris' wrists suddenly dropped, leaving him to scramble to untie his legs before a noise from the corner had him straightening. _

_It would forever ingrained in his brain; the image of the Tyrant leering at him, his mutated arm swinging forward as the brunet crawled backwards. That white skin stood out against the dark, and dank colors around him as his eyes widened, nostrils flaring. His heart beat was loud and clear as he almost /chuckled/ at the human before him. All Chris could think about was that he never got to tell his Captain his feelings before the wall behind him collided with his back, harshly bringing him back to reality. The thuds of the monster's slow steps made the sharpshooter cringe, clutching his hands around his dingy clothes as he slid up the wall, not ready to admit defeat._

_Letting out a deep breath, Chris stared straight into the Tyrant's eyes and glared. "Bring it, ugly!" He brought up his fists, legs stretching as he poised to attack. The monster stared back, looking slightly confused before it inhaled and its demeanor changed._

"Goddamnit, Christopher-!" As pain flooded his senses, the brunet looked up at the glaring form of his Captain, standing over him with narrowed red eyes. The room had changed into a small bedroom with no window, but two doors. One obviously led to a bathroom as the one Wesker was currently standing in closed. His heavy footfalls were the only warning as a hand snatched the brunet around the neck and drew him up.

"I'm getting impatient... Your memories are in the way of completing your mutation..." Red eyes narrowed as Chris choked before he was thrown into the bed to the left.

"...to counteract the negative memories..." Dark blue eyes stared up at red ones as the man walked over, threatening pose gone as he let his body relax.

"Well, Christopher... Time to give you what you wanted, then..." Then the blonde was leaning over Chris, who could only gulp once before lips were gently touching his. Wesker's hands lightly cupped the younger man's head before he was pressing his subordinate against the wall.

Kissing his superior was far more satisfying than he ever thought it could be as Chris finally opened his mouth, letting Wesker in. Their tongues danced around each other before the blonde dominated the kiss, Chris letting him as he was pressed into the bed below. Those powerful hands stripped the sharpshooter of his dark clothing, pulling away to tug the shirt off and into a corner of the room. Then their lips were back together, this time teeth joined, nipping and biting at Chris's bottom lip.

As the metallic taste of blood flitted across his tongue, the brunet took a moment to wrap his arms around the taller man's neck, pressing into him as the blonde began to trail open-mouthed kisses across his revealed chest. Sweat began to slither down Chris's back, soaking the bed beneath him as he panted hard. Wesker trailed his mouth down to the other man's bellybutton before dipping his tongue into the small hole.

"Ah!" Chris gasped aloud, clasping a hand over his mouth as red eyes stared at him in amusement. Then his fingers were digging under Chris's pants, just firmly touching him as he ached for more. A rumble started in the younger man's chest as Wesker watched, his red eyes narrowing.

Chris fought against the noise, knowing for some reason that it would be the end of him as he writhed underneath those petting fingers. Then he looked into Wesker's slitted eyes and felt, not for the first time, something tug at his heart strings.

"Albert..." A growled whisper was the breath the brunet let out as Chris's hand shot out and grasped the hand petting across his hip bones. Lime green eyes blinked into place as Wesker smiled before bringing their intertwined hands up.

"Now, you belong to the elite... And you'll be mine forever...dear heart..." The blonde's other hand pressed against Chris's chest, gripping through the material and making the younger male grunt in discomfort.

There was no need for words as their lips brushed back together before they latched onto each other, Christopher's eyes glowing lightly as he narrowed them. It was as Chris pulled away that he noticed the smirk, watching his thin lips as he softly said

"Now, you're a monster, same as me..."

TBC...

Next time:

Chris remembers all of the Tyrant scene, Wesker claims Chris and the mutations in both begin. We see what became/becomes of the STARS team and who is looking for Wesker and Chris.


End file.
